


You Owe Me

by BennettGumball



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, House Party, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Neal had done it again. He had dragged his older sister to another one of the dumb high school parties. Ugh, she hated that he was popular. Emma had wanted to be a wallflower but her brother had wanted her to spread her wings a little. And at this party, there's a little someone that might help her. The girl she's been after for years......Regina Mills. Will Emma be able to contain herself around her biggest crush? Or will she lose control and act on her emotions?***Shitty summary but it's a high school party one shot. Nervous Emma and cheerleader Regina. Give it a shot





	1. 4 Years Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut one-shot. First SwanQueen fic ever so I'm testing the waters.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is an original work from myself that I rewrote with Regina and Emma. I did not steal it

Emma couldn’t place why she was here. It was her brother’s fault of course though. Neal had dragged her to another party again, luring her by saying there was free booze. He always knew what she wanted. So there she was in the semi-dark surrounded by sweaty underclassmen all drunk and maybe high. She could smell weed coming from somewhere. She laid against the wall, sipping on a can of beer. Not her preference but it wasn’t like she could go home and drink, her parents were there. The senior sighed seeing some random girl grinding on two guys in the crowd. Ugh, straight people were so annoying.

 

The song changed as Emma looked over and if it wasn’t mostly full, Emma would have crushed the can in her hands. Of course, she was here, why wouldn’t she be? Regina Mills, the lead cheerleader with her quarterback boyfriend Robin Hood. Regina was the most popular girl in SB high. She was an all A student, president of the student council and just beautiful all together. And Emma had been crushing on her since the 9th grade when her family moved to Storybook. It was hopeless so Emma hadn’t pursued the girl, everyone knew she was straight. She just looked away, hoping not to catch the cheerleader’s attention. That plan proved to fail.

 

“Emma!” Regina said, somehow spotting her and walking about from her football player. She came over, giving the biker a hug. “I haven’t seen you at a party in a long time!”

 

“Uh yeah!” Emma yelled over the music. “My brother invited me!”

 

“Aww, little Neal! That’s cool, nice of him to get you out of the house!” Regina said, laughing. Even if the music was loud enough to make a person’s ears bleed, all Emma could hear was her voice.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Emma yells, lost in the other girl’s eyes.

 

Regina might seen because she blushed a little. “Robin didn’t want to hang out at my house anymore. I also sorta hoped to see you here!”

 

Emma went to ask her why but Regina’s mood changed with the song.

 

“I love this song! We have to dance!” She grabbed Emma’s hand, pulling her into the crowd of sweaty teens. She had heard this song before on the radio. She suddenly liked it more. Emma dropped her beer but she didn’t care as Regina backed up against her. The loud beat of the song blended in with Emma’s heartbeat as Regina began to grind against her. Emma’s hands shook as she placed them on Regina’s hips as the cheerleader’s approval.

 

_Cloud nine, I’m feelin heavenly_

_This vibe we fell upon_

_You touchin’ every part of me_

_This shit feel so strong_

 

Regina’s ass moves against Emma’s crotch and she can’t take her eyes off it. She tightens her grip on the girl’s hips, her body starting to move along with Regina’s and not an unresponsive tree. The second chorus starts and Emma feels herself smiling, not stopping it from happening. The beat drops again and Emma instinctively pulls Regina closer, both of them dancing along with the beat. Regina suddenly turns around, facing Emma. Her arms snake up the other girl’s neck, wrapping around her, pulling her closer. The song slows for the bridge and they sway along with the beat.

 

Regina looks deeply into her eyes, her thumb grazing the back of Emma’s neck. The biker’s body was getting hotter and hotter with each moment. Regina’s body is basically draped over hers and she was trying to get it closer and closer. Emma didn’t even care if anyone saw them right now, she was too lost in the girl before her. Her gargantuan boyfriend could be right beside them and Emma wouldn't even notice. Regina’s eyes were fluttering closed as she leaned closer to Emma’s lips. They were about to meet until someone bumped Regina, pushing her away from Emma.

 

“Regina, we have to do our party routine!” Another cheerleader, Ruby, said interrupting them. She pulled Regina away but the brunette spared one more looked at Emma before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Emma stood there in shock, the girl of her dreams just snatched out of her arms. Figures, a popular girl like her wouldn’t hang out with a closeted lonely freak like her. Emma sighed, walking back over to the alcohol bar. She grabbed a beer, emptying it quickly. She decided not to down the other one immediately and sipped on it as she walked back to the main room. Getting bored of her current position, Emma began to walk around, taking drinks of the beer. The taste was becoming mute to her, signaling that she was getting drunker. A hand went around her waist, pulling back into a dark hallway and a door closed.

 

Emma screamed and turned around to see her kidnapper, seeing a laughing Regina. “What the hell? Regina, what are you doing?”

 

“You just screamed like a five-year-old Emma,” Regina laughed, holding her stomach. “What are you doing?”

 

“Drinking and I asked you first. Why’d you pull me in here?” Emma takes a look around the empty room.

 

“I was tired of the party scene. Robin was being annoying with his friends so I just decided to leave, taking this case of beer,” She said, walking over to the side of the bed, pulling up a 12 pack.

 

“Why do you date him anyway?” Emma asks, sitting on the bed.

 

  
“The perfect illusion maybe? Head cheerleader and quarterback, perfect together. We just did it, I don’t even like him like that. We’re just good friends,” Regina tells her.

 

“Huh. Never knew. But why are you telling me this?” Emma asked, looking at her.

 

“Thought we were friends right? Friends tell each other stuff like this,” Regina says, her face being lit up by the open window next to her.

 

“Oh, I uh didn’t know. I mean we’ve talked a few times but uh, most people wouldn’t classify us as friends.” Emma finished the beer in her hand, reaching for the twelve pack taking one out.

 

“Do you classify us as friends?” The cheerleader asked, pushing her hair behind her ear slightly.

 

“I uh, um I’m not sure. Do you?” Emma said, rubbing the back of her head. She moved back from Regina, nervous at where this was leading. The cheerleader noticed and hurt flashed through her eyes.

 

“Why are you so far away, Emma?” Regina asked. “Come closer, please.” Noticing that she at been caught, the biker got up, moving over to Regina and sitting next to her.

 

“Close enough?” Emma chuckled. Regina smiled at her. 

 

“Maybe,” The brunette said, leaning on Emma’s shoulder. They sat together in silence, both drinking their beers.

 

“So do you think us to be?” Emma asked, sparing glances down at Regina.

 

“Us to be what?” Regina asked.

 

“Friends. Uh, am I your uh friend?” Emma’s body heated up when Regina leaned up, looking her in the eye.

 

“Do you want to be my friend?” The cheerleader asked, running her finger up Emma’s neck and under her chin.

 

“Y-yeah yes yeah,” She stuttered, looking down at her. Regina moved to straddle her, putting her arms around Emma’s neck.

 

“Do you want to be more than friends?” Regina asked, brushing her nail on Emma’s neck.

 

“Yea, no no ma-maybe,” She panicked, making the other girl laugh.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous Emma,” Regina said.

 

“Are are you uh drunk, Regina?” Emma said.

 

“No, you can barely smell any beer on me, can you?” It was true, there was almost no scent on her breath.

 

“Then what what-what are you doing?” Emma asked. Regina flirty giggled.

 

“You’re shaking Em,” She whispers in her ear. “Why?”

 

Emma chuckled. “I’m fucking nervous. You’re in my face like like this, so close.” Regina stared into her eyes and tapped her nails on the back of Emma's neck.

 

“You like me huh?” Regina asked.

 

“Well, what fucking gave you that idea?” Emma said, rolling her eyes. Regina laughed. “So do you like me?”

 

“Well if I didn’t, would I be in your face like this?” Regina asked, copying Emma’s tone for earlier. Emma chuckled.

 

“Please please please don’t tell me that this is some cruel sporting joke and there are cameras everywhere?” She said wincing.

 

“There’s no cameras or anything hidden in here except you and me. So could you please kiss me already?” Regina said and Emma took no time, kissing the other girl deeply. Regina smiled into the kiss, looking for access to slip her tongue into Emma’s mouth and the girl let her. Emma leaned back onto the bed, allowing Regina to kiss her deeper. She was in heaven with Regina, her hands roaming the other girl’s body. Her fingers went under Regina’s shirt, looking for anything in the cheerleader, telling her to stop. Regina took off her shirt herself, leaning up for a split second but going back down, kissing Emma again with all her might.

 

They both started to unbutton Emma’s striped shirt, throwing it off the bed. They worked on Regina’s tights, getting them off as quick as possible. Emma rolled them over, moving Regina to the top of the bed. She started to kiss Regina’s neck, biting and sucking on her skin, the brunette’s fingers tangling in her hair.

 

“Emma, fucking hurry up,” She groaned, feeling the girl’s fingers trace her clit through her panties.

 

“Working on it,” Emma grumbled, moving down to Regina’s bra. She tugged it off, throwing it astray, biting and sucking on her nipples. Regina screamed out in pleasure, pulling Emma’s hair harder. Emma traces her fingertips down her body, making her shiver in anticipation. Peppering kisses on her slight abs, she moves lower, slowly pulling her red panties down. Emma takes them off and blushing, looking at the woman above her. Regina was in ecstasy, her hair splashed on the pillow, her eyes closed tightly. The street light from outside created almost studio lighting that perfectly lit up her face. She looked in awe at the cheerleader before her before Regina pushed her head back down.

 

“Quit looking at me like that,” She whispered. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“You’re beautiful though, Regina,” Emma told her before looking back down. She blew on Regina’s clit making her scream out louder. If it weren’t for the party still raging downstairs, someone might have heard. She took one lick up, stopping to suck on the cheerleader’s clit, making her body shiver.

 

“Holy fuck Emma shit!” Regina shouted when the girl pushed two fingers into her, slowly stretching her out. Emma’s free hand went out to pull on the sheets but Regina found it, holding it tight. Emma licked around the small button while pumping her fingers in and out slowly. To say that Regina was vocal was an understatement. If Emma was just listening in, her face would be on fire. She pulled out her fingers, replacing them with her tongue. She groaned almost as loud as Regina did. “Fuck fuck fuck Em Fuck!” She didn’t know the cheerleader had such a limited vocabulary.

 

Emma pulled back, smirking up at the cheerleader. A thin layer of cum tracing her bottom lip. She slowly licked it before speaking, “I thought you were the school’s good girl. I guess not.” Regina groaned and pushed Emma’s head back down, making her chuckle. The biker continued to eat Regina out until she gripped Emma’s hair with all her strength.

 

“Emma, Emma I’m gonna cum!” Regina shrieked, her back arching off the bed. Emma didn’t stop, rubbing her tongue against Regina’s spot making her quiver. Her body relaxed and Emma pulled back, sitting up on the bed. “Gimme a second and I’ll repay the favor.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Emma mumbled, moving to lay on the pillows next to her. Regina’s knuckles grazed her face gently, moving over to kiss her. Emma smiled into the kiss, feeling like she was floating.

 

“I want to,” Regina said, sitting up, moving between Emma’s legs. She pulled off Emma’s pants along with her black boxers. “Looks like someone was waiting for this huh?” She ran a finger up through her lips, Emma cursing.

 

“Quit teasing me,” She said breathily, getting lost in Regina's touch.

 

“Let me have my fun with you Em,” Regina purred. “I don’t know when next time will be.”

 

 _Next time_ echoed through Emma’s head before Regina snaked her tongue inside her, making her curse loudly. “Fuck!” Regina continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Emma slow at first but speeding up at Emma’s words. The biker had had sex before, of course, but it wasn't anything like this. It was so mind-blowing the way Regina was touching her. The cheerleader was soft unlike Emma, she took her time working Emma up and stopping just when she was about to cum. Emma was getting increasingly annoyed. “Regina, if you don’t make me cum already!”

 

“What are you going to do about it? I’m in charge here, not you.” Regina sped up her ministrations, pushing her tongue in and out of Emma faster and faster. The other teen was in heaven, her toes curling and her fingers clenching the sheet toughly.

 

“Fuck, fuck shit Regina fuck! Goddamnit!” Emma screamed out as she came, her body stiffening up. Regina gently massaged her clit until she came down from her high, lying limp on the bed.

 

“Was it everything that you dreamt of?” Regina smugly asked, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

 

“If I said even better, will you leave me alone?” Emma smartly remarked, making Regina laugh.

 

“You really want me to leave?” Regina said, faking a sad voice.

 

“Of course not, it was just a joke.” They laid there in silence, wrapped up in each other’s presence. Emma had never felt so content. Being with Regina was everything that she had fantasized about and she didn’t know if they’d ever do it again. Regina sat up, walking around and picking their clothes up. They got dressed and Regina took Emma’s hand after seeing stare into space.

 

“Walk me home?” Regina asked. Emma nodded, following her out of the room. She searched the place, most people had cleared out, including her brother. Perhaps he went home or got with another hookup. She saw Regina going to her boyfriend, telling him that she was leaving and he waved her off. Regina found Emma again, walking outside with her.

 

It was dark obviously but Emma found it comforting. Regina walked next to her, their arms tangled and the cheerleader leaning on her shoulder. It was slightly romantic if she had to say.

 

“So Emma, how long have you liked me?” Regina asked, breaking the silence.

 

“It’s embarrassing to say,” Emma said, trying to brush it off.

 

“Come on, let me know. You just slept with me after all,” Regina plays.

 

“Ugh fine. I’ve liked you since the 9th grade. I think it was during the second semester that I first figured it out. You had just joined the cheerleading squad and I had just joined the computer club. But we were partners in Bio,” Emma explained.

 

“Yeah, I remember. Before you were so chill, not even bothering to acknowledge me but then suddenly you changed, getting flustered whenever I was around,” Regina recalled. “What was that for?”

 

They walked down the street, cars passing them every now and then. “The first pep rally of that year. They had you lead this cheer routine or whatever it’s called and I just lost it. I couldn’t keep my cool around you since then.”

 

“And you’ve been crushing on me for 4 years?” Regina teased.

 

“Yes, I’ve been crushing on you for 4 years. You have a problem with it?” Emma joked, pushing her slightly. Regina laughed.

 

“Of course not. If I did, I would be a hypocrite,” She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

 

“You liking me isn't a thing I can remotely comprehend,” Emma dryly laughed.

 

“Well, I do. I’ve liked you ever since you moved into the house a few away from mine. I talked to you once and I could barely ever stop myself from kissing you. But I didn’t know you liked girls until you dated that one.”

 

“But when I moved, why didn’t you say anything and why are you dating Robin?” Emma asked, confused.

 

“I was too scared. And I’m dating Robin cause it’s conventional. We have an open relationship though, I caught him once before with someone before we ever got together but I wasn’t as mad as he thought I’d be. So instead of breaking up, we just stand together to keep unwanted people away.”

 

“Huh, didn’t think about it that way. Who’d you catch him with?” Emma asks as they turn the corner, almost on Regina’s street.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” She laughed.

 

“I would,” Emma laughed. “Try me.”

 

“Killian from the lacrosse team.”

 

“No way!” Emma exclaimed, laughing. “Are you serious? Robin, the quarterback swings both ways?!”

 

“Keep it down, no one really knows but yes he does. So do I by the way.”

 

“Uh yeah, I can see that. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” They reach Regina’s house faster than Emma would have liked. “Here we are.”

 

“Yeah I guess so,” Regina said sheepishly. “Emma, I want to you know that tonight was-”

 

“A one-time thing. Don’t worry, I’ve heard it before and it’s all good.” It wasn’t. Emma’s heart clenching in on itself.

 

“I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to say that tonight was the best sex I’ve had in a while. I want your number,” Regina said, glaring at her. “But maybe I don’t know with your response.”

 

Emma's eyes widened with panic. “Shit, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“I’m kidding Emma. I already told you I liked you, why would I want this to be a one night stand? So can I get your number or not?” Regina asked.

 

“Uh yeah, yeah.” Emma pulled out her phone, opening her contacts. “Here you go.”

 

Regina put her number in and gave it back. “Goodnight Emma.” She leaned forward, kissing her one last time. Emma melted on her lips, smiling. She pulled Regina in close by her hips, kissing her deeply They didn’t part until they ran out of breath.

 

“Good-goodnight Regina. I’ll text you later,” She said, gushing.

 

“Good, I’ll be waiting for it.” She watched Regina climb the stairs to her house, going instead with a smile back at her. Emma took one last look at the apartment before turning around and leaving.


	2. Author's Note!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

 

THIS IS STAYING A ONE SHOT! I know I've gotten many requests to continue this but I can't, not in the right way. This was to warm me up to the SwanQueen fandom and I think it did pretty good. Anyway, besides this fic, I'm starting a real multi-chapter SwanQueen fic and I'll publish it soon. Be on the lookout, it'll be called 

 

Recruitment To Love

 

It'll be a military fic (G!P) and that's all I'll spoil for now. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this small fic and are looking forward to my new one. Until Next Time ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like this or if I made any typos or grammar issues and if it's a good starting fic for SwanQueen!


End file.
